


Выбор

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кас окончательно становится человеком, Дин ведет себя, как Дин, а Сэм, по обыкновению, задает правильные вопросы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

\- Куда ты теперь? – резковато бросил Дин, а сам даже глаз от блестящего в темноте бока Импалы не отвел. Судя по расплывчатому движению в отражении, бывший ангел скупо пожал плечами.  
\- Куда-нибудь, где смогу оказаться полезен.  
\- Ты, смотрю, прямо-таки одержим этой своей идеей кому-нибудь-нужности. Не надоело еще вручать верность, как переходящий приз? Особенно сейчас, когда от тебя и так уже почти ничего не осталось!  
В опустившейся за этим тишине старшему Винчестеру казалось, что ответа не последует. Кас больше не обладал прежней силой, чтобы ударить в ответ на сомнительное обвинение, и был слишком вымотан вконец очеловечившейся сутью для пустых словесным перепалок. Ставил себя выше оправданий, или, может, считал - их ему нет.  
\- Прощай, Дин Винчестер, - просто отпустил он и, по обыкновению, вгляделся в черное без звезд небо над головой.  
\- Ага, и тебе не болеть, - припечатал охотник со злостью и обогнул ангела по широкой дуге, будто опасаясь, что в запале снесет его плечом.

В машине его встретил напряженный Сэмов взгляд.  
\- Что за дерьмо только что произошло? – упрямо проигнорировал он предостерегающий жест старшего. – Ты же не оставишь его здесь!  
\- Я уже сделал это! – отрубил Дин и даже почти дотянулся дрогнувшей рукой до замка зажигания.  
И тут Сэм со всей дури, громко и, очевидно, больно хлопнул ладонью по приборной доске.  
\- Он уходит, Дин! - взорвался он. - И уйдет! Слышишь ты меня? Уйдет насовсем в никуда! Ты готов его больше никогда не увидеть? Просто представь сейчас это "никогда" отчетливо вне своих дурацких предрассудков.  
\- Это его решение, разве нет? – огрызнулся Дин. Уши закладывало то ли от звенящего голоса брата, то ли от смысла его слов.  
\- А ты и рад давиться этой ложью до конца дней своих... - кажется, под конец фразы у Сэма свело горло, и он закашлялся.  
И Дина, словно ледяной водой, мгновенно окатило чувством едкого стыда - за то, что снова разочаровал его, оказался глупее, чем хотел быть, не оправдал ожидания, подал плохой пример. Извечная вина старшего перед младшим. Ответственность размером от наиболее отдаленных уголков ада до каждого самого захудалого небесного рая.  
\- Просто выкинь к черту весь этот бред и сделай по-человечески. Для себя и для него, для вас обоих, потому что здесь прямая зависимость.  
Быстро перегоревший в нехарактерной для него вспышке и так же быстро остывший брат отвернулся к окну.  
Старший замер на пару секунд, глядя перед собой, а потом на ощупь нашарил на дверце ручку и одним стремительным рывком выбрался из машины.  
Кас недоуменно обернулся, услышав за спиной шаги. Впрочем, взгляд его не таил и намека на надежду, только некое тусклое подобие вопроса: "Что-то еще?" Когда Дин с ходу сгреб его твердой рукой и прижал к себе, он растерялся окончательно, попытался было отпрянуть, избежать контакта, но охотник ему не позволил. И тогда бывший ангел, напротив, судорожно вцепился в Винчестера пальцами, вплавился всем телом в спасительное объятие, а лицом - в обтянутое кожаной курткой плечо и завыл, пытаясь избавиться хотя бы от части боли, годами их скитаний копившейся внутри, боли, что он целиком единолично готов был забрать с собой и нести прочь от Дина, пока сможет, пока та не сожрет его изнутри. Охотник лишь молча притиснул его еще крепче, зная наверняка, что далеко не ласковой, а вовсю железной хваткой оставляет синяки на теперь человеческом теле, но чувствовал, что только такой болезненной степенью близости может донести до Каса признание собственной слепоты и намерение бесповоротно ее лишиться.  
Они не сказали друг другу и слова, не вслух уж точно. Дин стойко дождался, когда тело в его руках перестанет крутить узлами, скулить и биться, после чего, придерживая за плечи, чуть отстранил - заглянуть ангелу в глаза и тем самым подтвердить не оглашенное вслух признание. Но Кастиэль, отчасти лишившись опоры, лишь пошатнулся, зажмуренных век не разомкнул и, напрочь оглушенный своим срывом, окружающее воспринимал слабо.  
«Пойдем», - про себя позвал Винчестер, нырнул падшему под руку и потащил к машине.  
\- Просто дай мне ключи и останься с ним! – в какой-то момент не выдержал Сэм, наблюдавший за тем, как старший пытается усадить безвольное тело их друга на заднее сидение, но тот все заваливался набок, и попытки привести его хоть в какое-то чувство пугающе не срабатывали. Сказать, что послушно прилетевшая в ответ связка переполошили его еще больше, было бы слишком мало для истины. Чтобы сбросить буквально физически давящее напряжение, младший Винчестер шустро перелез за руль и, не обращая внимания на сердитое шипение брата, с места выжал газ.

Кас очнулся через пару дней. Как сумел, закутался в оставленную у кровати одежду и, цепляясь за стены, добрел до гостиной.  
\- Наконец-то, - поднялся навстречу Дин, - а то мы уже подумали, ты решил отоспаться за все свои тысячелетия.  
Он очень вовремя оказался рядом, чтобы за локоть поддержать неуверенно стоящего на ногах ангела и переправить того к дивану.  
\- Устраивайся, - на колени Касу уронили плед, - сейчас принесу что-нибудь поесть.  
Сбитый с толку падший машинально последовал совету, подтягивая под покрывало голые ступни.  
\- Как я тут оказался?  
\- С нами приехал, - отозвался с кухни Дин.  
Кастиэль тщательно прислушался к себе, но подтвердить или опровергнуть полученную информацию не смог – память обрывалась, захлебнувшись где-то в черноте небесного купола.  
\- Я не помню дороги.  
\- Ты переутомился и уснул, - вернувшийся Винчестер сунул ему в руки тарелку с бутербродами да бутылку пива и, подхватив с журнального столика свой стакан с виски, устроился рядом. – Ешь, тебе нужно прийти в себя.  
\- Ты слишком добр, чтобы не сделать выводы относительно твоей трезвости, - без намека на упрек заметил ангел и принялся за нехитрое угощение.  
\- Ты же не женщина, Кас, чтобы казаться привлекательнее после пары бокалов, - слепо глядя перед собой, охотник усмехнулся своим мыслям. - Боюсь, на отношение к тебе не способен повлиять и ящик виски. Как и хронический алкоголизм, если уж на то пошло.  
\- И все же алкоголь говорит в тебе, - тихо констатировал Кас, - ты никогда прежде не церемонился так со мной.  
\- Это не значит, что я был прав, - вздохнул Дин. – Послушай, ты должен понять… ты, как никто другой… в этой бесконечной тошнотворной карусели спасения всех вокруг мы часто упускаем гораздо более простые, но не менее важные моменты, чувства, людей…  
\- Люди, не люди, - возразил ангел глухо, - лишь разменные монеты по сравнению с общим благом.  
\- Которое нахрен не сдалось, если все, что было дорого, сгинет, обратившись прахом, - отчеканил охотник. - И даже не смей заикаться о Сэме. Речь сейчас не о нем.  
Он немного помолчал и легонько пихнул застывшего Кастиэля в бок:  
\- Ешь. Пожалуйста.  
\- Выбранная тобой тема позволила мне, наконец, в полной мере прочувствовать смысл выражения «кусок в горло не лезет».  
Винчестер смерил его многообещающим взглядом:  
\- Полезет. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я накормил тебя принудительно?  
Впервые за долгое время Кас воззрился на охотника пусть удивленно, зато прямо и без опостылевшей всепоглощающей тоски. Он какое-то время внимательно изучал лицо без смущения отвечающего на его «гляделки» Дина и лишь под конец своих изысканий несмело дрогнул уголком рта, отворачиваясь и отпивая из бутылки:  
\- Насильственная забота настолько в твоем духе, Дин. Пожалуй, самый надежный из твоих опознавательных знаков.  
Винчестер хмыкнул.  
\- Я жалею, - произнес он посерьезнев, - что так долго обходил ею тебя.  
\- В силу моего происхождения я был последним, кто в ней нуждался.  
\- Вовсе нет.  
Опустевшая тарелка и забытая бутылка перекочевали на столик. Кас сгорбился, глубже зарываясь в плед.  
\- Хватит, Кас. Напрятались уже на вечность вперед… - на спинке дивана за плечами бывшего ангела без предупреждения объявилась Динова рука и, даже не пытаясь разыгрывать случайность или стеснение, настойчиво потянула за шею падшего под бок к охотнику.  
Оказавшийся в недопускаемой прежде близости, Кастиэль замер. Не то, чтобы Дин раньше не позволял себе стихийных дружеских жестов, но сейчас явно происходило нечто совершенно иное. И как-то измерить его хоть мало-мальски знакомыми понятиями было крайне сложно. Хотя бы по причине ударивших по рецепторам тепла и запаха этого давно родного человека. Контрольным в голову прилетело невесомое прикосновение губ к виску.  
\- С тобой точно все в порядке? – рассеянно пробормотал Кастиэль.  
\- Теперь да. Это так удивительно?  
Ангел промолчал не в силах ответить, отвлечься от тепла момента.  
\- Наверное, мне стоит пояснить тебе кое-что. В машине, после нашего с тобой прощания, Сэм поставил меня перед выбором: ты или никогда... – Дин намеренно не стал вдаваться в подробности, чем именно было Сэмово «никогда», одно воспоминание об этом скребло по душе не ласковее ржавых когтей. Но, судя по пропущенному вдоху, Кас и так понял. - А что бы выбрал ты?  
Падший долго молчал, прикрыв глаза и изо всех сил цепляясь за ощущение мерно вздымающейся груди охотника.  
\- Боюсь, я бы просто не посмел сделать выбор. В моем понимание: ты и никогда – это две составляющие одной догмы.  
\- Самоотверженный ты ублюдок, - проскрипел Дин раздраженно и в противоположность словам теснее прижал Кастиэля к себе.  
\- Но сопротивляться твоему выбору я определенно не намерен, - примирительно поделился последний.  
\- Вот уж спасибо. Прямо камень с души, - проворчал охотник в ответ, но его рука уже не цеплялась за плечо ангела так напряженно, виновато поглаживая.  
И падший правда больше не хотел прятаться, теперь для этого у него была более, чем убедительная причина.  
\- Нет, это мне стоит поблагодарить тебя, - поднял он глаза.  
Винчестер ответил ему слегка самодовольной улыбкой:  
\- И за что же?  
\- За то, что выбрал меня, - без колебаний пояснил Кастиэль и мгновенно был вознагражден чем-то новым, вышибающим дух, мелькнувшим на лице Дина, пока взгляд Винчестера то и дело соскальзывал на губы ангела. Но прежде, чем окончательно сдаться своему желанию, охотник успел пробормотать:  
\- Мне кажется, ты все же путаешь очередность.


End file.
